The subject matter set forth in this specification relates to a method, including a corresponding system and program storage device and computer program, for defining ‘regions’, both static and dynamic, in reservoir simulation, the ‘regions’ being based on complex logical definitions which can be both statically and/or dynamically defined.
Many clients are interested in a ‘method for simulating fracturing and geomechanics’. This type of simulation can currently be attempted by altering rock and grid properties in a reservoir simulator (for instance, transmissibilities) on a user-specified cell-by-cell basis. However, the aforementioned ‘method for simulating fracturing and geomechanics’ is extremely simplistic, and very restrictive.
This specification discloses a ‘Method for Defining Regions in Reservoir Simulation’, including an associated system and program storage device and computer program, which would allow a user to define ‘regions’ in a reservoir simulator, where the ‘regions’ are based on complex logical definitions that can be statically and/or dynamically defined.
A U.S. Pat. No. 6,230,101 B1 to Wallis is entitled “Simulation Method and Apparatus”, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference into this specification.
A U.S. Pat. No. 6,106,561 to Farmer is entitled “Simulation Gridding method and apparatus including a structured areal gridder adapted for use by a reservoir simulator”, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference into this specification.